


Letters to Her Beloved

by GentlemanJack



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanJack/pseuds/GentlemanJack
Summary: A collection of letters to and/or about Anne Lister's lovers.





	Letters to Her Beloved

My Dearest,

I write to you with great longing to have you here. To have you here, with me, next to me, alone again. My greatest and only desire is to have you grace this sacred space that I have devoted to you and only you. Thoughts of such do fill my time more than anything else, much to my elation and my despair.  
Tonight, more than ever, I find myself remembering the night on which you set aflame my deepest of intimate desires, with only a mere gaze. The candles dimming flames caught spark in your beautiful eyes and by which, set my passion to rage.  
That night, you came to me. You came to my bed. Without a sound, you removed your dress and thereby stripped my most deeply rooted inhibitions just as easily. With the greatest of ease and yet the gentlest caution, you rested yourself amongst the linens and woven tapestries of my chambers. You sat before me in your finest chemise. We stared at each other in silence, assuredly in disbelief. Perhaps in fear. While my mind had conjured wanton images of your form on countless occasions, my eyes had never looked upon you in such a way. I, unable to read your seemingly expressionless countenance, decided to make a move of unabashed daring, surprising even myself. Leaning in, brushing my cheek across yours, I noticed you had closed your eyes. I closed mine. Against the nape of your neck…I can still hear it…I uttered such words of wanting. Such words I had only imagined in my mind upon thinking of you, but had never dared to speak aloud. Words I had never before heard spoken by anyone. But in that moment, I offered them up to you freely, permitting them to fall from my lips, onto your ears and your silken, delicate neck. My God, just the thought of your neck leaves me more intoxicated than any wine I have ever tasted and twice as moist as it. You appeared to be frozen, stilled by the chill on the night air or maybe by a whim of indecision. I immediately suspected and hated the thought that my most exposing whisperings found you completely and utterly unmoved. But then, either the pure sound of my vulnerabilities or the very warmth of the breath of them caused the greatest rippling of delight across your fair skin. A sigh of pleasure escaped thereafter, from you and from myself. Abandoning all sense of what was proper or allowed, I let my fingers trace the places where my whisperings had fallen. And then, following slowly after…my lips, my mouth. Not even in my most vivid of nightly imaginings did I dream that your skin would feel as soft as it did that night, nor that it would taste as sweet. Never before had I given such kisses. Never before had I wanted to, except to you alone. And how well you received them! I was certain there would be no greater pleasure that would ever come to me than this. But, oh, my love, how I was wondrously mistaken. My hands found their way beneath your chemise that lay resting upon your exquisite shoulders. You opened your eyes and turned, glancing out the window for a brief moment, then finally looking up to meet my gaze with unwavering and absolute certainty. You reached up to meet my hands with yours, and I watched as you let your chemise slowly slip away, unveiling to me what would be a great many wonders, indeed. This was only the beginning.


End file.
